Um Dia Perfeito
by Morgana Bauer
Summary: Draco e Harry numa praia muggle... um rapazinho descuidado definitivamente não conhece Draco... leve insinuação slash, one-shot, UA


**Casal:** Draco/Harry

**N/B:** minha Morgana Bauer, minha Dani, sinto-me feliz por me teres dado a _honra_ de ser a tua beta!! Modifiquei algumas coisas que eu te disse que ia ficar melhor, espero que esteja conforme queiras. Acho que sim! lol a-d-o-r-e-i ler esta one-shot, sabes disso... espero que os leitores também gostem!

UA

**Um Dia Perfeito**

Um Sol brilhante. Bom

Uma sombra convidativa. Óptimo.

Um saboroso sumo na sua mão. Magnífico.

Harry ao seu lado. Melhor ainda.

Aquele momento tinha tudo para ser um momento perfeito. Sim, tinha de admitir que a ideia de Harry de ir para uma praia frequentada apenas por muggles não fora assim tão má de todo; embora no início se tivesse recusado terminantemente e apenas cedeu quando Harry, ao fim de uma semana de tentativas frustradas para o convencer, lhe dissera com cara de cachorrinho abandonado à chuva:

- Pronto, ganhaste! Não queres ir, não vamos...

Havia dito aquilo de uma forma tão tristonha que Draco acabara por se ele a ceder.

Era incrível a forma como Harry o conseguia convencer a fazer tanta coisa que ele não queria. Draco sorriu. Sim! Era por isso que o amava.

Olhou para o lado. Harry estava deitado junto dele de olhos fechados e uma expressão radiante no rosto. Passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos numa tentativa inútil de domar aqueles cabelos rebeldes que tanto adorava.

Perfeito. Aquele momento era perfeito. Uma paz que à alguns anos atrás julgava impossível sentir, imperava. Naquele momento, olhando para Harry, esqueceu tudo em seu redor. Só existiam ele, o seu Harry e o som do mar; um som que o acalmava e hipnotizava. Desejou com todas as suas forças que aquele momento fosse inalterável, que permanecesse assim, perfeito!

Subitamente, algo lhe bateu na cabeça, despertando-o dos seus devaneios.

Esquecendo-se completamente do local onde se encontrava, a primeira ideia que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que estava a ser vítima de um ataque.

Alerta, levantou-se rapidamente e preparou-se para enfrentar o seu adversário: um rapazito pequeno e magricela, com uma bola na mão. Vendo a expressão que bailava nos olhos de Draco, o rapaz pôs-se a fugir a toda a velocidade, deixando cair a sua bola a meio da fuga apressada.

Enquanto continuava a olhar para o rapazito, Draco ouviu o som de risos ao seu lado.

Harry estava acordado e apresentava um enorme sorriso debochado na cara.

- Oh, Draco! Assustaste o pobre rapaz. Ele não te fez nada de mal… - disse enquanto se ria.

- Não fez nada de mal?! Acertou-me com aquela coisa em cheio na testa!

- Coitado! Anda cá, vá. – Draco viu harry esticar uma mão na sua direcção. Sorriu para si próprio e fez a vontade ao namorado. – É isso tudo. Deita-te aqui e relaxa. – enquanto falava, Harry levantou-se.

-Hey! Onde é que pensas que vais?

-Vou devolver a bola ao pobre do rapaz.

- O quê??

- Sim! Vá, eu volto já.

Draco viu Harry pegar na bola e caminhar na direcção em que o rapazito tinha fugido.

Deitando-se de novo na toalha, Draco voltou a sorrir. Só mesmo Harry para se preocupar em devolver uma bola a um pirralho irritante. Aquele era o seu Harry… bonito, interessante, simpático, boa pessoa…

Splash!!

A sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando u balde de água lhe foi atirado para cima, deixando-o encharcado.

Uma expressão de irritação aflorou-lhe imediatamente ao rosto e, enquanto de levantava, começou a amaldiçoar (de novo) mentalmente quem quer que fosse o imprudente que lhe havia feito aquilo.

Encarou com uma expressão ameaçadora o autor de tão estúpida brincadeira, mas a sua expressão depressa foi substituída por uma de incredulidade quando viu à sua frente Harry e o rapazinho da bola a sorrirem de deboche.

O rapaz pegou no seu balde dando um olhar de cumplicidade a Harry e voltou para trás. Harry então caminhou até ao surpreso Draco.

Deitou-se na sua toalha e com um sorriso de fazer derreter qualquer um, puxou o loiro consigo, fazendo-o deitar-se também.

Entretanto, numa esplanada ali perto, Ron e Hermione estavam a aproveitar o dia solarengo.

Passado um pouco, viram Harry e Draco caminharem até à mesma esplanada em que se encontravam. Sorriram e acenaram para chamar os amigos. Estes sentaram-se com eles. A conversa foi animada, mas conseguia-se perceber uma certa tensão entre os recém-chegados.

O loiro respondia às perguntas que lhe faziam e participava na conversa, mas evitava teimosamente olhar para a sua cara-metade.

A certa altura, Harry virou-se para ele e perguntou sem se importar se os amigos ouviam:

- Ainda estás chateado comigo?

- Não, que ideia! É só impressão tua!

O tom do loiro não deixava margem para dúvidas. Harry sabia que ele estava a ser tremendamente irónico – no fim de contas, este era mesmo o seu jeito de ser.

- Vá lá Draco! Foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente. – mas ao ver a expressão que aparecia na cara do namorado, Harry acrescentou – Vá lá, por favor! Eu faço tudo o que tu quiseres.

- Tudo, tudo?!

Harry viu aparecer um brilhozinho matreiro nos olhos cinza do namorado, e apercebeu-se tarde demais do que dissera.

- Tudo, tudo? – voltou a inquirir Draco de maneira ainda mais insistente. Harry assentiu.

- Bem, então eu já sei o que quero!

Dito isto, Draco levantou-se e murmurou umas palavras ao ouvido do namorado. Este corou violentamente.

- Draco… isso…

- Então, então! Não disseste que era 'tudo'!?

Ron e Hermione olhavam para a cena espantados e sem compreender nada. O que quer que fosse que o loiro tinha dito, tinha de ter sido bastante fora do comum para deixar Harry tão vermelho.

Viram Draco dar uma gargalhada enquanto se afastava. Harry levantou-se também e murmurou qualquer coisa não muito coetente acerca de ter de ir à casa de banho.

Ron e Hermione voltaram a encarar-se espantados.

- Eles estão cada vez mais estranhos…

- Estou completamente de acordo.

Passado algum tempo, viram os dois voltarem. Draco trazia um sorriso enorme estampado na cara e Harry trazia o cabelo num completo desalinho e estava tão vermelho como um pimento.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras em frente a eles e o silencio só foi interrompido quando Hermione disse:

- Harry, acho que falhas-te um botão ao abotoar a camisa…

A reacção do moreno foi a esperada: corou ainda mais e enterrou-se na cadeira.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto caminhavam para casa:

- Sabes Harry, adorei esta ideia de termos vindo para uma praia muggle…

Harry não respondeu. Abraçou o namorado e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, sorrindo.

O Sol punha-se lentamente enquanto eles caminhavam.

Um dia perfeito! Sim, pensou Draco sorrindo. Aquele tinha sido um dia perfeito.


End file.
